


Ich liebe dich

by Kostik



Category: WWII history - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kostik/pseuds/Kostik
Relationships: Artur Schmidt/Friedrich Paulus
Kudos: 1





	Ich liebe dich

弗洛伊德恋妈老梗还有些奇怪的东西，总之比较雷，慎看

–

施密特想，没有比成为俘虏更糟糕的生活了，不会有了。他抱着保卢斯，无需母语亲近，他珍惜他们这片刻的心照不宣。他亲吻保卢斯，仿佛他们真是一对可怜的战争情人，仿佛过去他对保卢斯的暴行不过他们服用精神药物后生出的幻觉。

那可不是幻觉，保卢斯颤动的身躯在提醒他。的确，恐惧与愤怒都存在着，施密特并非保卢斯心中的爱人。他仍然怀念他的老元帅，死去很久的、一年前就死了的那位普鲁士父亲。人们都说参谋长阿图尔·施密特是保卢斯与第六集团军的控制者，苏联人公开宣称，德国人也窃窃私语，甚至迷惑了施密特本人——直到保卢斯以下意识的抗拒作为否认，他才明白，自己从未篡权成功。他将受挫的征服欲一次次指向保卢斯，就像威严的伊万。而保卢斯呢，看起来不多见的好人，一次次纵容着虐待，他绝非叶琳娜·格林斯卡娅，他比这俄国女人更善于抚慰孩子的伤痛。

但是不重要了，阴霾或荣誉……都结束了。如果下一秒我们就要向着地狱前行，士兵阿图尔·施密特会在此时此刻粉碎任何镣铐。

保卢斯好似陷于某种崩溃之中。泪水，澄净得在包围圈里弥足珍贵，——可又使人心烦，有了眼泪，保卢斯就不来正视一些正发生的事：六集参谋长焚烧了旗帜，在十字架前迎娶自己的母亲。他尝试改变现状，一句“我爱你”没什么大不了，难的却是这话由施密特说出来，怎样才能令人理解它的本意？最终，即使连月光也为斯大林格勒中最深切的温柔所动，六个音节仍未脱出封锁。他们不能因爱或不爱而困惑，往后施密特再难控制保卢斯飞向自由，那么今日之爱情也将永远地钉进耻辱柱。

“别再去见俄国人，可怜的弗里德里希！”

施密特回忆起那天，他这样要求保卢斯，却不记得保卢斯之后应了什么答。是啊，他向来不在乎保卢斯的想法。他见到保卢斯跪了下去，扶着苏联人的腿，一点也猜不透这头温驯的哺乳动物当下的思考，他倒想吐掉冻得冷硬的毛布问问保卢斯，何种理由能让一个人轻松地抛下尊严？或许这有关于流言中审讯室传来的争吵，而他的长官从此向苏联屈服，方方面面。他们输了战争，所以元帅也得匍匐在地；保卢斯没有元帅杖，所以他亲吻卢提努斯的权杖。

几个月肆意生长的胡须在一夜间消失了，保卢斯刚换上白衬衣，又要迈入泥泞期的针叶林。这很好，苏联人对待洁癖的招数实在不赖。施密特还在摸索四周地面，如果找到什么武器，哪怕是块瓦片，他们就能杀了这里所有敌国将军，然后一同死于西伯利亚雪原。他向来不在乎保卢斯的想法。他不想知道保卢斯是否愿意自杀以结束生命，他蔑视保卢斯信仰的神——德国迎来本丢·彼拉多，却不见神迹再显，使以色列儿女复活。二十世纪没有神迹，俘虏阿图尔·施密特的血性随他额头溢出的血液一起渗进木板所掩盖的那片苏联国土里，正如在她庞大躯体上，她的孩子也蚕食着一缕灵魂。

过去的和平年代，施密特最为厌烦俄语课程，此时此刻，那些被动接纳的记忆正助他理清思绪。两个苏联军官谈论德国元帅如何天真，他们抢占着通往保卢斯内心那一条航线，戏弄、侮辱，让保卢斯低吟他青睐的奏鸣曲，却还不打算放他离去，只因为虔诚的玛利亚袒护了施密特，那是她犯下教唆罪的儿子。

该死，坚持施虐的人到最后总会爱上保卢斯！这就是自始至终为他带来尊荣显达的天赋：一位优秀母亲，容纳所有精神异常。战争时代，将军们需要他；战争时代，人人需要替罪羊！

甚至施密特已经看见，时常快乐的年轻上将正受到那双憔悴的眼睛吸引，正如他第一次羞辱保卢斯时一样。他们难以允许任何人来共享这片港湾。当罗科索夫斯基说服了他懵懂的战友，施密特即将暂往另一所战俘营时，这个昔日的监视者、傲慢为荣的德国军人忽然转过头去，坦诚地紧紧注视保卢斯——一位种种悍戾行径的亲历证人。

那目光能将人烧穿似的，能让时间倒流似的——

他心里全是那六个音节、拉丁字母组合的古老符号——

Ich liebe dich!


End file.
